Change  the Fates Design
by Apollo Artemis
Summary: Percy was supposed to die at the age of 16, along with Luke. Annabeth loves Luke and stabs herself with the same cursed blade to be with him in death. But Percy lived. How? Why does he have s son? Will the camps reunite? GOD PERCY! god of fates. PxHestia.
1. Is It A Dream

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot….**

CHANGE THE FATES DESIGN….

SUMMARY: - Percy was supposed to die at the age of sixteen, along with Luke. Annabeth loves Luke and plunges the same cursed blade into her heart to be with him in death if not in life.

It was the will of the fates but he lived. Now the fates are pissed…

What will Percy do? Percy is the GOD OF THE FATES.

CHAPTER 1-IS IT A DREAM!

"Luke," she said, gritting her teeth, "I understand now. You have to trust me."

Kronos roared in outrage. "Luke Castellan is dead! His body will burn away as I assume my true form!" I tried to move, but my body was frozen again. How could Annabeth, battered and half dead with exhaustion, have the strength to fight a Titan like Kronos?

Kronos pushed against her, trying to dislodge his blade, but she held him in check, her arms trembling as he forced his sword down toward her neck. "Your mother," Annabeth grunted. "She saw your fate." "Service to Kronos!" the Titan roared. "This is my fate." "No!" Annabeth insisted. Her eyes were tearing up, but I didn't know if it was from sadness or pain. "That's not the end, Luke. The prophecy: she saw what you would do. It applies to you!"

"I will crush you, child!" Kronos bellowed.

"You won't," Annabeth said. "You promised. You're holding Kronos back even now."

"LIES!" Kronos pushed again, and this time Annabeth lost her balance.

A wave of pure golden energy surrounded his hands and Kronos shot them towards Annabeth ,I ran towards her and pushed her away as her knife broke into a hundred shards and surrounded me. One of the shards hit my mortal spot. And what happened next cannot be described in words…..I felt pain so unbearable that holding the sky for eternity seemed a better option.

With my remaining senses I saw a pained look on the face of Hestia who had emerged from the coals and then all the shards surrounded Kronos and started attacking him. The shards turned red the color of the hearth and Luke armor melted off blistering his skin. One of the shards hit his arm and the last thing I saw were the golden eyes of Kronos turning into blue ones of Luke… Just as I melted into darkness.

I found myself in a black marble cavern which looked like a huge palace with a hall with glass doors and a thousand black onyx pillars. Was I dead? Torches with red flames illuminated the hall. The ceiling looked a kilometer away and clouds seemed to be floating mid air, of all possible colors. I walked down the hall and at the end of the hall there stood three magnificent thrones, all snow white in color.

In the center of the triangle formed by the thrones was a pool with a coppery golden liquid in it. As I neared it the coppery liquid erupted into the air and formed a three dimensional image of the throne room of Olympus with all the gods walking into the room…..

"Do you love me Annabeth?"Luke asked with tears welling in his brilliant blue eyes.

"Yes I do and will always be with you forever."Said Annabeth as she kissed him with all the love she could pour into their first and possibly last kiss. A contented look crossed Luke's face as he drew his last breath.

Annabeth turned in the direction of my corpse and hugged me .Then she did something I could never expect from her. She took out the shard of her knife out of Luke's hand and plunged it deep into her heart. My heart literally split into two with pain when I saw this. And then I blacked out.

I woke up Zeus knows after how long. I looked around and saw that I had passed out in the same hall and I was on an arm hair now. But the thrones were not empty now. Sitting on the thrones were the fates-Clotho, Lachesis and Atropus.

**A/N: please read and review. This is my first fanfic and constructive criticism welcome. You can suggest pairings except Percabeth, as Annabeth is dead unfortunately.**


	2. The Celestial Thread

**Disclaimer:-I don't own anything except the storyline.**

**A/N:-I have got only four reviews till now and it is still good. So here's the next chapter.**

**CHAPTER 2: THE CELESTIAL THREAD**

Sitting on the thrones were the fates themselves. I hastily jumped out of the chair and bowed to them, though it seemed very inappropriate.

"Rise hero "said Clotho, her voice seemed to be ringing in the hall.

I stood up and sat back in the chair."Where am I? What is this place? How come am I not dead?"

Atropus replied "You are in our realm. The realm of fates. This is the temple of the Destiny. Our own sanctum."

It was them that I realized that the all colored clouds were actually massive lengths of threads floating in the mid air, coiling and uncoiling by themselves .i could even see some of the threads being cut by invisible shears.

"Hmmm", Lachesis cleared her throat.

"How did you enter our temple demigod? Even Zeus himself cannot intrude into our palace. How did you find this realm? Tell us and you may suffer less!"Said Clotho.

"I did not come here by my free will, Lady Clotho. I woke up here after I got hit in my mortal spot."

"Whatever the reason for that is Perseus. But you are an intruder in our realm. And no mortal or immortal can go back alive once he or she comes here. Ancient laws forbid the same and therefore its time that your cord gets cut."Lachesis said.

Before I could even react, Atropus flicked her hand and a sea green thread appeared in her hand, and she tried to cut it.

I didn't even bother to protest as there was no one for whom I wanted to live.

But just as the shears were about to cut my lifeline, the thread turned a shade of celestial bronze and it moved away from the shears and into the coppery liquid of the pool and the pool swirled and glowed to form a golden orb.

I watched in awe as the orb drifting in my direction and suddenly it drifted straight into my chest.

I felt infinite energy seep into my veins and the last thing I saw before I drifted into a vision was a gasp from the three goddesses of fate. A vision appeared before my eyes and I was then engulfed by that vision.

I was standing on Olympus in the throne room and a meeting of the gods was going on.

**A/N: I know this is a small filler chapter but I promise the next one would be longer. Please review.**


	3. The Rise of a New Power

**Disclaimer: - I do not own anything but the plotline.**

**I know it is such a late update but I have a very strict timetable.(I study from 7 in morning to 8 in the evening with two breaks.)**

**So please forgive me.**

**If you have any ideas private message me.**

**CHAPTER 3: THE RISE OF A NEW POWER**

The throne room was in chaos, everyone was whispering and murmuring.

"Quiet" Zeus roared and there was silence in the throne room.

I now noticed that the gods were all repairing their thrones .Hephaestus was checking all the mechanisms of his throne. The vines in the throne of Dionysus were coiling and uncoiling about themselves. Zeus himself was moving his hands over his throne and electricity was arching between his hand and the throne as if the throne was responding to its occupant. Apollo looked a bit sad (due to his son Michael Yew's death) and Artemis was consoling him.

Then I saw my father Poseidon and my heart ached as I saw pearl like tears forming in his eyes. He looked sad. Surprisingly Athena was by his side and was consoling him, though she herself had tears in her eyes. I instinctively had my hand going towards my father but some kind of force shield stopped my hand and I recalled that it was only a vision.

Just then Hades arrived and was offered a guest throne.

A few minutes had passed and all gods and goddesses were seated on their respective thrones. Poseidon and Athena had calmed a little.

Hermes was nowhere in the vicinity but Percy had known that Hermes loved his son Luke very much and must be very sad about his son's demise. Just then Hermes appeared in the throne room and took his throne.

"Where were you Hermes?"Zeus asked with a hint of worry.

"I…..I had been with May."

Zeus sighed and resumed his council meeting.

"Let the council begin" Zeus said.

There was an ominous silence for a few seconds then all the gods started whispering to each other.

"Thalia grace step forward" Zeus said.

Thalia stepped forward, bowed to Zeus and then knelt to Artemis's feet. She had stray tears on her face.

"my hunter has done well. She has successfully led the huntresses in this battle and also guided other demigods. Does anyone deny her role in our victory?"

No one objected.

"I request that she be made a goddess as she is one of the only surviving saviors of Olympus." said Artemis.

"Then we vote" said Zeus.

Everyone except Hermes and Poseidon raised their hands, for these two gods were still too grief-stricken to actively participate in the council.

"It is decided then, she will be made a goddess after this council."Zeus boomed.

Grover was the next one to be called. He was made a member of the Council of the Cloven Elders and also a Commander of the Nature Spirits in any future battle.

Tyson was made a General of the Cyclops army was required to lead his brothers in a battle. He was also awarded an unlimited supply of peanut butter.

"Nico-di-Angelo, step forward" uttered Hades.

"My son has done well. He is brave and his bravery needs to be awarded" said Hades.

"If he would not have summoned me to the aid of Olympus, then Olympus would have toppled.

I therefore demand my son to be made a God, himself."

There were several nods in the Olympian council but Zeus looked suspicious.

"I agree with my brother. Nico helped in protecting my family. He must be rewarded." piped in Hera.

"Fine he shall be made a god after the council is over, along with my daughter." said a defeated Zeus.

Then Dionysus was pardoned from his sentence at camp half blood for raising such brave demigods**. (A/N: ROFL…..lol)**

Chiron was given the title Trainer of the Heroes and was given a statue in Olympus. He was also given the right to choose an appropriate architect for Olympus. He for his part recommended Malcolm.

"Before dismissing this council, I wish to discuss Percy Jackson." said Zeus.

After a long discussion that went on for an hour, it was decided that Percy would be declared the Prince of Olympus, even though he was no more. A single 20 feet tall statue was erected just outside the entrance to the throne room with Percy guarding Olympus swinging his sword _anaklusmos._

Suddenly Poseidon stood up and yelled in the throne room, "If you care so much about him so much, why don't you resurrect him!"

Just then some shadows concentrated into a black orb and entered into the hand of Hades.

"He is not dead." declared Hades.

All the gods gasped. Then everyone started whispering and talking. The sky outside became dark and the waves grew higher.

"Silence" Zeus yelled.

Just then something happened .This made even the gods to widen their eyes.

Just opposite to the throne of Zeus a new throne was forming out of thin air just like mist slowly becoming denser and denser. It was made up of solid gold with different shaped emeralds and sapphires studded at various places three steps led to the throne and the seat had a strange aura to it, a coppery bronze aura. It had a see green cushioned seat to sit upon and the back had various inscriptions of the prophecies. The throne was about as high as that of Zeus, which could mean only one thing; Olympus had a new co ruler.

"I feel the rise of a new power" said Zeus.

Just then Riptide appeared on top of the new throne.

"It seems that the prince of Olympus has claimed his place here." said Apollo.

"Athena, search for Perseus!" Zeus yelled as thunder struck Manhattan at various places.

…..

"It's high time that you return my lord and claim your place at the temple of destiny." Whispered the voice of Atropus in my ear and I was sucked out of the vision.

I was sitting on a throne similar to the new one on Olympus, only that it stood on a marble platform at the place where the coppery pool was in the temple of fates.

Kneeling before me was the three goddesses of fate.

Clotho then said "Hail lord Perseus, god of the fates, destiny and heroes."

**A/N: - Third chapter up. Please review, it gives inspiration to a writer.**


	4. Claim the Power of Destiny

**Disclaimer:-I own absolutely nothing.**

**Thanks to all of those who reviewed added my story to favorite story/story alert. I am delighted to know that people appreciate my piece of writing.**

**Please visit my profile and answer the poll question (Percy's best friend?).**

**Tell me about possible pairings in a review.**

**CHAPTER 4: CLAIM THE POWER OF DESTINY**

I was dumbfounded. Never in my life, had I ever thought would I become a god.

If I had not been in front of the three Goddesses of Fate I would have thought that this was another prank played by the Stoll twins. Except for the fact that most immortals have no sense of humor and even if they have humor they would never bow to any mortal or immortal likewise willingly.

Barely a few seconds had passed before I realized that the Fates are waiting for me to respond.

"Why are you kneeling to me? Please don't! I am a mere mortal."I asked.

They all stood up and I saw respect and reverence in their eyes.

"Lord you are not a mere mortal! You are a god; the god of destiny, our overlord." said Lachesis bowing a little at the end.

This information was way too much for me to process. And how the Hades did I become their master?

"How is that possible?"-I whispered.

"Lord-"

"Don't call me that. Just call me Percy." I interrupted.

"Perseus, what you ask of, happened a long time ago; when the first primordials were formed from Chaos." replied Atropus.

"We rose from the very heart of Chaos, the creator of the Universe, and a prophecy came out along with it.

The destiny of the living world decided,

The path of life and death guided,

A power shall claim. At the fall of time,

His right to change the Fates design.

At that time we didn't know who the power would be." said Lachesis.

"During the first Titanomachy we assumed it would be one of the big three gods. But none of them could actually find our sanctum. That was because they never actually defeated Kronos with finality, they only subdued him. You were the one who really defeated him. With some help from Hestia you defeated him with our sheer will power. It was you, not Hestia who killed him, as, he had occupied a demigod and no god could have attacked him." said Clotho.

"Wait! Kronos is a titan. How can he be dead? "I questioned.

"He is dead, because he chose it.

He had chosen to be a demigod. In his sheer desperation, he ignored so foolishly that however powerful a demigod he may use as a host, it would always make him weak. It would make him a mortal.

In his blind need for revenge he forced the Son of Hermes to bath in the river Styx. The invulnerability helped the demigod sustain the power of Time Lord, but in doing so the titan was trapped in a cage.

You killed him by slaying Luke.

And at that very moment you became god and our Lord. That's why you aren't dead." explained Atropus.

"No! No! This is a hallucination this must be a mistake."I complained.

"There is no mistake. Right from your birth, we suspected as much. The countless occasions on which you escaped Erebus it was due to your latent control over our powers. If everything had been under our control, you would have died defending Olympus. Instead you reached here. We had been very angry at first but later on we realized that you were meant to be the God of destiny.

Lord Perseus! Accept your throne!"said Lachesis.

It had all started to make sense in my mind! Though it was a lot to take in, the moment I embraced the slightest possibility that I might be a god the vacant throne started to pull me towards itself.

I jerked myself out of this trance.

"No! There is no one for whom I should exist!"I murmured.

"Is it so?"Asked Clotho, as, she reached out for my hand. As soon as I touched her hand images of Nico, Thalia, Grover, my mom Sally, Paul and my dad flashed in my mind.

"Do you brace yourself now?"She asked while withdrawing her hand.

"Yes" I said firmly.

I approached my throne and sat down. Infinite energy surged into me as I assumed my true form of sheer pure energy, like a supernova. I could feel every atom of body converted into pure energy.

When the feeling subsided I felt so powerful that I could have run a thousand miles without a nap.

My symbol was my pen sword riptide with a thread attached to its hilt. My sacred animal was a black Pegasus and a hellhound. I instinctively knew they were blackjack and Mrs. O Leary. I could feel the destiny of all the people in this world relying on me. I could feel an empathy link with the three goddesses of fate.

I stood up and swung riptide in my hand, and assumed my 15 feet tall form. I wore a celestial bronze armor and a leather warrior's outfit with riptide and the wrist watch shield in my hands.

I turned towards my sisters and said "I have to claim my place at Olympus, and I may make a few visits. I will see you soon."

I flashed into Olympus and walked into the throne room. It was empty except for Hestia who stood in the hearth. She nodded and bowed a little to me.

I smiled at her and bowed in return. Then I walked up to my throne and sat down.

Thunder clapped outside so severe that the lightning bolt would have felt like sparks.

Instantly all the Olympians flashed into the throne room, they had a look of alarm on their faces.

"Welcome prince of Olympus." said Athena in a grave voice.

**A/N: Percy would be the one to unite the two camps as he is the god of heroes.**

**He is the God of Fates and fates decide the destiny of people, so he is the only God who can directly interfere in mortal lives. Next chapter has some action!**

**Stay tuned; more to come.**


	5. The Mortal Immortal

The Mortal Immortal

**Disclaimer: This story is a piece of fiction. Any resemblance of the story or the happenings there in to any person living or deceased is purely a coincidence. The characters mentioned in this story were created by Rick Riordan. No copyright Infringement is intended and no Monetary Benefit is being derived from this story. No rights reserved. All rights rest with Rick Riordan and publishers including but not limited to Disney Hyperion.**

**Thanks to all my readers and all the reviewers. **

**Kindly suggest any pairing for this story in Reviews or PM me. All pairings acceptable, except Percabeth and Pertemis. I am considering:**

**1. Percy x Reyna**

**2. Percy x Hestia **

**3. Percy x Piper**

**4. Percy x Jason/Apollo**

**5. Percy x Athena**

Percy stared back at Athena without replying. He almost wished to smirk at her smugly. All the screws in his mind were already turning wildly. Of course these were gods. They would never want to share power with anybody. They were ancient powerful beings and the urge to control all the power in the world kept them blissfully unaware about all the other things that mattered much more than being powerful. These beings were unaware of the existence of love and affection and all their affairs were suited to themselves. Just minutes ago they had had hailed him as their savior and their Prince but when Zeus realized that he was alive, it had scorned him that he had to give up some of his control on Olympus. He realized now that they were actually weak, very weak. For even if they were powerful enough to control the physical elements of the world they could never control their own heart and their desires. Well that was to be expected.

"Indeed it seems like quite a warm welcome Lady Athena. I must thank you." I replied.

The reaction was instantaneous. All the Olympians except my dad had disbelief and shock etched on their faces. Perhaps my dad would have had the same expression, if I were not his son.

"I must impress upon you that Perseus that the pleasure of you standing here is entirely yours. You had no right to trespass the dominions of powers that were not meant for you. It is indeed for your own good if you would just give up what you clearly not deserve and leave the city peacefully or you would suffer greatly."

I knew I was in deep, very deep trouble. I knew that even though I had little to do with turning the chain of events willingly, Zeus would probably not understand. Nevertheless this was coming and I knew that they were gods and they would probably fight for some time and then let the matter go down the gutter.

"Thank you, my lady Athena, for such a heartwarming welcome" I said flashing my trademark grin. And with that said I just walked up to my throne and sat down on the smooth and welcoming cushion. With a snap of my fingers the whole throne room was filled with a brilliant blue mist which swirled in the room hugging and kissing all the thrones and gaining sustenance from them. With another flick of my fingers the mist shot forward towards Zeus's throne and sot into the sky and the city or rather the former city of Olympus was covered by blue lights. Well now at least my mom would not worry about me though I seriously had no idea as to how much time had passed since the battle.

"What is the meaning of this boy?"Zeus growled.

This shocked me completely. I had not expected this response; they should have attacked me by now.

Well why not push my luck a little further.

I replied, "Well I am sure you must have realized that I am the brand new co-ruler of Olympus. So Athena, kindly spare me the chit chat and come to the business at hand. I have come to claim my position and discuss some matters of grave importance –"

Well I was cut short by Zeus as he pointed his Bolt at me. Time had stopped literally. Perhaps it was the ADHD. Well I knew what was coming. The thunder intensified outside and a thick rope of thunder came rushing towards me and I knew that the talk was over. But I was confident that it could do nothing to me. I lazily flicked my hand and arc changed into a spurt of flowers which then wilted and caught fire.

I scoffed, "Did you really think it is this simple to subdue me?"

Well I glared at Zeus and he glared back.

I just felt that maybe force could not be required to make them accept me. I just closed my eyes and focused on my soul. I could feel tendrils of silver flowing in my veins mixing with my Ichor. I focused on my realm the hundreds of millions of lives I could feel turning about and changing with my mood. I could feel my powers leaving my palms and cocooning me. I could literally feel mortals torn apart by death. And waves and waves of silvery tendrils washing and caressing my skin and warming up the air around me. I could feel the gods' aura in the throne room.

I opened my eyes and looked at the gods. They had varying degrees of disbelief and awe on their faces. Not only that there was some amount of fear too, barely visible behind eons of arrogance. I walked to my throne and sat down. Finally this whole craving and the pull was satiated as I felt some supernatural bond with my seat of power. And merely sitting on it gave me intense pleasure.

"What are you?" croaked Athena.

My heart was telling me to say something annoying like 'your worst nightmare' but I reserved tthat for later on and I simply said, "The god of fates."

Zeus paled. So apparently, my dear uncle knew about the prophecy. Well I will let him do the talking; I had more important things to do.

"You are nothing you piece of scum. I should send you to Tartarus right away." growled Ares.

"Oh save it, I made you see stars when I was twelve."

Before he could make a move time slowed down and I could see his muscles tensing making me see his moves.

With blinding speed he hacked his sword targeting it straight at my chest. I moved riptide quickly to block his sword at the hilt. He tried to push his sword down and disarm me. I withdrew my sword and ducked to avoid his next move aimed at my neck.

He growled and began attacking ne more furiously and changed his sword into an aluminum baseball bat. Well time to get to urban fights. I flicked my hand and morphed my sword into an iron chain barbed with glass shards. Before I had time to admire my work he swung the bat and landed a blow on my shoulder, I hissed with the sharp sting of pain I felt in m shoulder. Well the curse of Achilles is not pain proof, I guess. Satisfied by my pain, Ares again swung his bat albeit with some overconfidence this time. I snapped my fingers to conjure gauntlets on them, and landed a strong blow on his nose.

Ares snarled and targeted his bat at my legs. I swung the iron chain and pulled. It wrapped itself around the bat and his hands. I pulled and the glass shards dug into his hands, forcing him to drop his bat. He balled his hands into fists and aimed it straight for my face. I ducked and rolled in between his legs and put my sword at the small of his back. He tried to move and I pressed my sword. A few drops of bright golden Ichor trickled down his armor.

And then Ares started laughing like a maniac and growled, "Brat, when you were twelve you had an advantage you did not know of. I didn't even use my rocking powers. Do you think it would be that easy today too? I AM THE WAR GOD."

In the blink of an eye my sword turned superhot and my armor started constricting. I was outsmarted by a war god. And the war god in question was laughing at me.

"Punk you are no God. You are just a puny little bastard of Poseidon." Ares cackled.

My Ichor boiled with incensed rage which grew even more due to his presence. I was surrounded by a coppery silver aura and my armor disappeared leaving me in a white tunic. I dropped riptide which appeared on my throne and shrieked with the burns caused on my skin. Something weird happened then as I unlocked new powers bestowed upon by the fates.

(**Alert! Dark!Percy**)

"You want to play dirty. Then so be it."

I closed my eyes and concentrated on Ares. His face, hollow flaming eyes, his annoying smirk and his power hungry soul. And I opened my hands and seconds later a red flaming thread appeared in my hand.

All laughter died down. Now it was my chance to laugh maniacally. But I refrained. After all I was not a madman. I smiled smugly and twisted the thread. Ares shrieked in pain as he felt the incredible pain I caused him. His back arched backwards painfully and snapped. He fell down and twitched. I released the tension on the thread and he started panting. I smirked and smiled with a newfound satisfaction.

"Defeated are we now, dear cousin and that too by a puny little bastard."

All the gods were now looking at me with respect and a glint of fear.

"You are nothing Punk. Your place is either at my feet or in my bed, you fool." snarled Ares.

My eyes flashed with anger and I knew this was the end of Ares. In my peripheral vision I saw the gods flinching as the temperature dropped suddenly. Hera flashed away from Olympus.

I pulled the thread again and Ares started shrieking. His joints snapped and his eyes bulged. His skin starts peeling from his hands. His eyes turned red and his neck was bent at an odd angle. His limbs twitched and he started coughing out Ichor. Seeing the Ichor did the job.

"You don't deserve to be a god, much less an Olympian." I spat.

From now on you will live a life of a mortal. That would be your punishment. You will lose your powers but still be a god, a helpless one. You will attend the meetings in Olympus but you will not have the power to sustain sitting on your throne. With that said I twisted the thread and put a Knot on it. The red glow dimmed to a dark crimson color. This was the end of the war god.

A shrill voice came from behind me.

"You will undo what you did with my son right now Perseus. Or else-"

I turned around and what I saw made my stomach clench.

There was Hera standing at the entrance of the throne room with a boy in her hands and a knife at his throat. The boy was wearing a purple T shirt and looked about three years old. He had golden hair and a tanned lean body without any baby fat. He was obviously well trained. What surprised me were his tear filled eyes. His mesmerizing grey eyes with specks of sea green amply scattered in the grey. No it couldn't be! Behind me the gods gaped.

"How?" Athena gasped

"Leave him alone! What do you want?" I whispered.

"I want a son for a son." Hera replied smugly.

My son.

**Kindly review this chapter. Mention the pairing you like. Also mention the name of a demigod(male) who will play important role in coming chapters. He would be Annabeth's son.**


	6. The Lost Son

**Disclaimer: - This is a work of fiction. Any resemblance of any character or any happening in the story to any person living or deceased is purely coincidental. No copyright infringement is intended and no monetary benefit is being derived from this story. All characters in this story are either mentioned in the Greek mythology or were created by Rick Riordan. No rights reserved. All rights of the original series lie with Rick Riordan and publishers which include but are not limited to Disney Hyperion.**

**I would like to thank all readers and the reviewers. The pairing will be announced in a couple of weeks. You might see Some Hera bashing in this chapter. Next chapter would probably deal with Camp Jupiter. Since I didn't receive any suggestions for the name of Percy's son, I am giving him a name myself.**

**CHAPTER 6 THE LOST SON**

I stumbled back a few steps. I was completely shocked. Even for my weird life, this was the strangest thing that has happened to me. My son! I could swear even in my sleep that I haven't even kissed a girl before, let alone have a baby with one. Only Annabeth and Rachel had kissed me and in both the situations I was too shocked to even react.

Yet I had no doubts that the little kid in front of me was indeed my kid. His golden hair as unruly as mine, his sun kissed skin, long eyelashes, high cheekbones and those blend of our eyes, his powerful soul calling to my own powers. As soon as I acknowledged him to be my son I saw a bright silver sword- riptide swirling over him in the form of a hologram. He truly was my son, a son who was in grave danger.

"Do I have to repeat myself Jackson?"She threatened while pressing the knife to my boy's skin, drawing little drops of red on the knife.

When I saw those crimson rubies on that blade my rage knew no bounds. Suddenly I felt very protective of my son. He was mine, my boy. She had no right to make my son suffer. What Ares got was what he deserved.

"Release him now Hera and you would suffer less. You know I could reunite you with your son. You could be a mortal as well." I threatened.

She cackled maniacally. Now I know where Ares got it from. "Your precious little filth is more important to you Jackson. Do I seem like a fool? I know exactly what your Fatal Flaw is. Even though it is not fatal anymore, it is still your most prominent personality trait. Believe me, I know all about families. Now you would make him a god again boy, and get your son."

"Do you think I am a fool? You cannot interfere in the lives of mortals directly. I know all your threats are blasphemy. And what do you know of families, mother hen. Look around you. Look at your family. Which one of them do you trust completely? You threw your son down form Olympus, and you claim to be a good mother? Your husband does not even want to see your face, and can love any woman, short of you. Are you a good wife? You have conspired against the mothers of half of the Gods present here. You abused Artemis in her childhood. Are you compassionate? I don't think what you have got here is a family at all. The only thing that keeps you together is the mutual greed and endless hunger for power. This is what your family is, Hera. " I yelled.

Tears rolled down the eyes of Hera as I told her the truth. All the gods looked uncomfortable. Artemis was glaring at Hera. Athena, Apollo, Dionysus, Hermes, Hephaestus, were all looking at Hera with disgust.

My son just stared at Hera with worry and fear in his eyes. As Hera's grip on him loosened and instead of freeing himself, he reached out his hand and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Don't cry Aunt Juno. Please." My son whispered. Hera's expression softened for a while before it turned grim and stony again.

"What have you done to lord Mars? You made Aunt June cry, you are a bad person. I will never forgive you." he yelled at me while glaring venomously at me.

What? My son hated me. The only piece of Annabeth left with me. He was her last memoir, the proof that we shared some love. I moved forward and assumed my human sized form. Ii kneeled in front of him and reached forward to touch and caress him. Just as I made contact with his cheek he flinched and reared back. Tears leaked from my eyes. He hated me. He hadn't even seen me before and he hated me already. I had changed. I had let the power take control of me. I had become obsessed with torturing Ares. I was indeed bad. I could not control the bloodlust I felt. It was my fault. I should have ignored Ares. I could literally see the pain, the hurt in my son's eyes.

It was obvious that Hera cared for my son, but she had hurt him and I would never forgive her for that

Nevertheless I was too merciless in my dealings with Ares. Perhaps the war had changed my attitude towards life. But there was no one to blame except me. And I would make up for what I did, not for Ares, not for Hera but for my son.

I concentrated on the bloody body lying on the floor in the throne room and starting chanting in the old tongue. The language of the primordials. To others it must have sounded like a Tibetan hymn or something similar. Slowly all the crimson blood starting reverting back to its source body, as the body started glowing a tender silver color. The bones started mending and the red burns on the skin started fading. Slowly but steadily the glow brightened as Ares began to heal.

After about ten minutes of the ritualistic healing, he was completely healed.

He opened his eyes slowly but refrained from attacking me he only snarled at me. I was in no mood to continue the violence, so I just asked him plain and simple,"Can't we just stop all these fights to friendly matches after you have healed Ares?"

Ares glowered ad glared but finally just nodded stiffly.

I sighed and asked,"we could get together once a month on full moon and just train to settle our anger issues? Agreed?"

He nodded again and yelled, "Now change me back into a god!"

I smirked and looked pointedly at Hera "Hand over my son."

She released her hold on my son who just stared at me with tearful eyes. She waved her hands and he his wounds disappeared. Hera hugged my son and whispered something into his ear.

All this show of affection seemed superficial to me. She had been manipulating my son since Zeus knows how long. Heck! Even Zeus was unaware!

I waved my hands and the thread uncoiled to shine a brilliant red.

I looked at Hera and declared, "By returning his godhood, I am doing him a great favor. Beware that someday he would have to pay my son back."

I looked at Zeus, who was sitting gob smacked on his throne ever since the fight began and told him, "I wish to be alone with my son."

Zeus nodded and dismissed the gathering. Everyone flashed out except my father. Poseidon just walked up to me and hugged me. I hugged him back. He said "I am proud of you Percy." And he too flashed away in a breeze of salty air.

I looked at my son who was standing at the same spot ever since he was brought here. I walked up to him and asked, "What is your name, son?"

He bowed at my feet "Arian, my lord. I am sorry for what I said earlier."

That bow felt like a stab to my heart. I kneeled in front of my son my Pulled his chin up. He stood up and hugged me. I was surprised, but the sudden sprout of affection from his son made his heart warm .He hugged him back and picked him up. He kissed Arian on the forehead and smiled at him.

"Would you like to come with your dad Arian?"I asked him.

His eyes only teared up in response. My heart clenched to see those pearls forming in his eyes. I will not let my child suffer anymore.

"No please don't cry Arian. I am here with you. There is no need to cry." I hugged him again to soothe him.

"Aunt Hera said I was an orphan. She said no one would be there for me. She said I had no family." Arian whispered as he settled his chin in the crook of my neck.

"Promise me Daddy that you won't leave me." Arian asked.

"I promise." And with that I flashed to my chambers in the palace of fates and let him rest. Before long he was sound asleep while still in my arms.

"My little baby, sleep tight." I whispered into his year before falling asleep myself.

**AN: Wow! I updated. This is only a filler chapter but more to come. **


	7. The Secret Weapon

**Disclaimer: - This is a work of fiction. Any resemblance of any character or any happening in the story to any person living or deceased is purely coincidental. No copyright infringement is intended and no monetary benefit is being derived from this story. All characters in this story are either mentioned in the Greek mythology or were created by Rick Riordan. No rights reserved. All rights of the original series lie with Rick Riordan and publishers which include but are not limited to Disney Hyperion.**

**Thanks to all the reviewers and readers.**

**The questions that have been raised so far are:**

**How was Arian born?**

**Did Annabeth love Percy?**

**Well, hopefully this chapter will answer both these questions.**

**CHAPTER 7: THE SECRET WEAPON AND THE SECRET CAMP**

_Yellowstone Lake: A mile from the Hunters' camp_

"Shut up and listen to me Artemis. I need to know this." I yelled frustrated.

"I don't know what you are talking about. I am an eternal huntress, how the Hades would I know about your child?" She yelled back.

"You can't fool me Artemis, not in the slightest. It has been a long time and people have forgotten many things, but I distinctly remember that you are also the goddess of childbirth. You assisted Leto delivering Apollo, yet you know nothing about the birth of my son." I retorted punching the nearby pine which trembled under my hand.

"Children are born as we speak Perseus; you don't expect me to remember about each of them do you?" She asked.

"You know Artemis, when I first met you; you were trying to save the lives of five demigods from a Manticore. Of those five demigods four were not even meant to exist. Those four threatened the future of Olympus itself. Yet you saved their lives. I respected you as one of the selfless and caring Olympian. But tonight you have shattered even that small respect I had for you. Do you think I could not see the guilt that your face refused to convey but your eyes readily showed when Hera threatened my son?"

Her eyes flashed under the midnight moon and for a fraction of second it was covered with regret and worry. Perhaps Hera had forbidden her to speak of the issue.

"Well clearly your lips are sealed. I might as well visit my son, he could have woken up." With that said I turned around and started walking away from her. This was a complete waste of time. Well I would have to ask Hera then after all.

I was about to call Blackjack, when Artemis spoke up.

"Wait!" She called as she moved forward and grasped my hand.

I turned around with a triumphant look on my face.

"So you would tell me?" I asked expectantly.

"Well I should have told you earlier but a certain 'Cow' had asked me not to tell anyone. Would you be able to forgive me?" she asked intently gazing into my eyes perhaps searching for answers.

"I would consider it, once you tell me the truth." I replied curtly.

"Well it is a long story, perhaps we should go to the camp." She said indicating to the wilderness we were standing in.

"Very well." I said.

…

After a long walk back to the huntress campsite we were finally settled in Artemis' tent. We were facing each other on two chairs made from trunk stumps.

"So, what do you want to know about Arian?" Artemis asked handing me a cup of huntress special hot chocolate which looked utterly unappealing to me.

"Tell me everything."I said.

Drawing a deep breath Artemis started narrating the events of the day Arian was born, "He was born three years ago the day before the winter solstice. As you may remember at that time Annabeth was imprisoned by the titan army and the son of Hermes -"

This very sentence got me thinking. How come he was born at all? I had never shared even a kiss with Annabeth up until the labyrinth. I interrupted her, "How?"

She glared at me and replied "you really are an idiot. Annabeth was Athena's favorite daughter. Do you know why? She had the most powerful mind since Daedalus himself. She had all of Athena's powers to a minor extent. How come Athena has babies, Percy? "

Oh my gods! Arian was a brain-child. That thought left me gob smacked and gasping. Well it did explain many things but she never told me anything. Surely if she had willed Arian to existence she must have been aware of the same. After all if she had envisioned their child. I could only presume that she was somehow unaware of the child's existence or she wouldn't have killed herself for Luke. Thinking of Luke just brought some more painful questions into his mind. Did Annabeth love him even a tiny bit?

Seeing my surprised look Artemis continued, "Oh yes, he is a brain child. When I was taken prisoner by Atlas I was taken to Mt. Othrys. There Atlas and Prometheus were discussing something vital. Perhaps they didn't want me to know something. But what they were unaware of was that just like Apollo can see everything the sunrays kissed, I too could see and hear all the things that happen even under the faintest of the moonlight. Well so they knew of Kronos' backup plan if they failed to get Thalia on their side on her sixteenth birthday. Even then they were prepared for a situation in which you would be the child of the prophecy. And Prometheus the titan of forethought had probably had some reason to believe that you would determine the outcome of the second titan war."

Taking a sip of her hot chocolate she continued, "So they had researched somewhat into your history and relationship with Annabeth and had finally decided to keep her a prisoner to influence your choice when it came."

"What?" I blurted out surprised.

"Oh why so surprised? Don't you remember that the reason you wanted to be on the quest was to see to the safe return of Annabeth more than you wanted to ensure my safety. Don't you remember how it was Annabeth you had first seen once you reached the Demigod Camp. Was she not the one who formed your anchor to the mortal plane when you decided to descend the spiritual plane in the river Styx?" Asked Artemis now clearly surprised as well.

"Well, at that time I didn't feel the same way about Annabeth. Guess it grew slowly over the years. But this whole hostage thing doesn't seem like the way they would fight." I replied after regaining my composure.

"Remember the battle Perseus, the one of the throne room. Even the titans didn't know the correct meaning of the prophecy. Now try and remember what advantage did the titans had on you, in the battle? They clearly knew that you would decide the fate of the war. Think what did they do to ensure that you were on your side?" Artemis asked suggestively as if daring me to guess something obvious.

I pondered over the whole thing and then remembered. Obviously their only try at winning me was the time Prometheus had come to make peace with me. On the other hand they had tried to harm me in more ways than possible over the years, when he was twelve he was poisoned by Luke and then he was attacked by Luke again in the sea of monsters, then again on his quest to save Artemis, and then in the Labyrinth. The only time they had proposed for him to **seriously** consider joining them was during the battle of Manhattan. And considering the fact that they knew or suspected all along that only he could make them win, then they must have had some trump card to ensure that when he turned sixteen and tipped the balance of power, it would be in the favor of the titans. Bloody Hades! They did nothing!

"They did nothing. Maybe they had too much confidence in the persuasive skills of Prometheus." I answered sounding unsure even to my own ears.

"Or perhaps that was their last option. Perhaps they were overconfident because they had a secret weapon to bend your will." Retorted Artemis clearly not impressed by my deductive power.

"So, you are implying that Annabeth was their secret weapon? Why need Arian then?" I asked confused.

"Of course Annabeth was their secret weapon, but that was too risky considering the whole quest which was going on to rescue me and the Luke factor. Prometheus had popped up the idea of Arian at that time." She replied.

"Why did Annabeth do it? Did she love me?" I whispered appalled at the idea of someone using infants for taking over the world. Surprisingly I didn't feel any anger towards the titans.

"What do you think?" she replied in interrogative.

"I really don't know." I answered back.

"Then you should consult Aphrodite! Her creating Arian was not a natural event Percy. She was under the influence of a strong potion brewed by Hecate herself. But as far as I know, for any such potion to work she must have loved you. And she must have loved you more than Luke, for her to bear your child instead of this." Artemis replied thoughtfully.

That revelation should have made butterflies flutter in my stomach had the events two days ago not taken place. Now I just felt a faint relief and happiness that my son was born because of love.

"Did she remember?"I asked.

"I don't think so."

I waited for her to elaborate but no reply came so I asked her instead, "What happened after the quest Lady Artemis."

"Well, I don't know the full details Percy, but your son was rescued from the titans after an year or so.

He was an infant and hence his memories of the time are fuzzy at best. Two demigods Jason grace and Reyna rescued him from Othrys and ever since Hera has declare your son as her champion along with Jason. Actually Hera was the one who issued the quest for him to be rescued." She replied.

"What?" I spluttered. I certainly had heard of any such quest given.

"There are other demigods too. I thought you would already know about-"

It was as if her world breached a dam in my mind leading to such a ferocious and sudden influx of information that my head throbbed with the sudden pain. I screamed as the information became too much to process- the roman camp, the split personalities, the cohorts, the praetors, lupa, the wolf house, the St. Francisco bay area-I was still trying to digest the revelations that my body seared with unimaginable pain and slowly my vision started blurring and everything blackening.

The last thing I saw before passing out was Artemis cupping my face and looking at me with worry.

**AN: - Please read and review. Pairing will be announced in the next chapter. Tell me in a review if you would like more Arian scenes.**


	8. The Glowing Embers

**Disclaimer: - This is a work of fiction. Any resemblance of any character or any happening in the story to any person living or deceased is purely coincidental. No copyright infringement is intended and no monetary benefit is being derived from this story. All characters in this story are either mentioned in the Greek mythology or were created by Rick Riordan. No rights reserved. All rights of the original series lie with Rick Riordan and publishers which include but are not limited to Disney Hyperion.**

**SO the pairing for this story is ****PERCY X HESTIA.**

I thank everybody else who wanted some other pairing. Hopefully you may see that pairing as a one sided longing. But the main pairing is PERCY x HESTIA.

**CHAPTER 8: THE GLOWING EMBERS**

"Stop right there! Arian you will fall down the stairs! " I called as I ran after Arian trying to catch him. For a three year old Arian was fast, a little too fast. And since he was so small, it made him catching him all the more difficult.

"You are slowing down daddy!" Arian called back.

"I will catch you like always kiddo!" I answered as I increased my pace just a little allowing my son to escape.

I saw him hiding behind the fountain in the foyer. I pretended to have lost him.

"Well the kid might have gone to Hestia. I might as well get some beauty sleep." I said to myself, loud enough for Arian to hear it.

Just I turned back; a missile shot out from behind the fountain and wrapped itself around my leg. I picked him up and hugged him. It would not be easy to let him go.

Well I always let him have some fun. After all I would have to let him go to the camp after a while. I may be the co ruler of Olympus and the god of fates but some ancient rules should never be broken. My son after all was a demigod not an immortal. Zeus and I had decided after a very heated discussion that I would send my son either to the Greek or the roman camp. I had already decided that I would send him to the roman camp. After all he had been there for nearly two years before I found out about him.

Zeus had given me ten days to get my son to the camp. Well I could have easily extended the time, but the other gods and goddesses were already feeling a little envious of me getting that extra privilege. In the little time that I had spent with my son had made me realize how dearly I loved him. Though he had the intelligence of his mother his merry behavior always made me wonder if I was like that during my childhood.

So far I was not worried about training him, but Clotho had said that he should go to the roman camp and that he would play an important part in shaping the destiny of camp. Sometimes when I looked at his blonde mop of hair, his chiseled face I could not help myself but think of Luke. It didn't help that his middle name was Luke. Sometimes he wondered if the absence of a mother from Arian's life would leave some sort of hole in his emotional mindscape. Thankfully in the small amount of time that he had spent in Olympus with him, he had become quite fond of Hestia. It wasn't completely unexpected given the infinitely sweet and caring person Hestia was. I was quite fond of her myself.

She had come to the palace almost daily to spend some time with Arian and in turn had gotten quite fond of the boy. And slowly the bond of mutual respect we shared for so long had quietly transitioned to one of friendship. Now I was quite used to her in my palace playing with Arian and teaching him Ancient Greek for he had only had training in Latin at the CJ. I knew Hestia was helping me a great deal in making my Palace a Home for my son. I wish I could keep his son with him forever, alas that cannot happen.

Whenever I had time from my duties as a god (which included approving and going through a lot of lives and then some nudges here and some prompts there in the minds of the power controllers in the mortal world, well all this led to a lot of politics and discussions) I spent it with my son and Hestia. It did help reduce some stress on my overworked mind. Well with great power comes great responsibility. He could not go on and make all mortals happy. It would disturb the balance of the planes drastically.

Well the fates told me that there were three planes in this world at the most basic explanation for the mess the world was in. First was the mortal plane, in which all the animals and 'living' beings lived. The second was the spiritual plane where the spirits passed to after death. The third was the divine plane which housed the capital of the gods- Olympus as well as all the titans and the primordials. Even Gaea belonged to the same plane. Above these three planes were the two realms. And these realms were the real controllers of the world. Yet nothing in the world was set in stone. All the power of the penultimate realm was controlled by the events of the three planes. If something occurred in the three planes it had direct consequences on the penultimate realm. The mortals called this effect by various names but the most common was KARMA. This realm was the abode of the fates.

The last realm was of course that of the physical manifestations of Chaos and Order. These two forces were not sentient or conscious as some mortals believed. They were mare measures of randomness in the universe. Some mortals explained as much using the second law of thermodynamics. Even though mortals believed the sun to be 'a big fiery ball of gas', they did guess some things right. The manifestations of Chaos and Order are that of Mass and Energy. Or as some scientists believed they would be better represented by Dark Energy and Dark Matter. If the dark energy to dark matter ratio were to be more than unity the universe would expand. And expansion is a direct result of randomness- the physical basis of Chaos. And during the origin of the universe, first there was only Order; the size of the universe was like a cricket ball. Everything was in perfect pattern, compact and organized. But a large amount of energy could be released from that dark matter.

Actually Chaos emerged form Order and since a large amount of energy was recovered, the randomness increased and is probably still expanding. And Chaos is growing. The emergence of Chaos from Order is known across the world as the Big Bang Theory.

Actually this all was well known in the ancient world. The ancient Aryan tribe of Central Asia had known this all along. Then this tribe migrated across the continents to give rise to the Greco Roman civilization of the modern day Europe, the Vedic Civilization and the Indus Valley Civilization of the modern day South Asia and the Chinese civilization of the modern day East Asia. These cultures then spread far and wide to cover the entire world. Since these cultures had their common origin in the Aryans, even the modern day Hindu and Buddhists fueled the immortality of the multiple gods, thus promoting Chaos. The Hindus even guessed the three powers of the two realms above the three planes. They believed in the_ Trimurti_ concept. They worshipped the trinity of deities above all other 330 million Hindu gods-Brahma, Vishnu and Shiva. They had the role of Preserver, Creator and Annihilator respectively. They represent the Chaos, Karma and Order.

The Christianity, Islam and Judaism developed later on in the modern day Middle East believed in the concept of one god thus propagating the idea of Order. They also believed in the Satan. And it was the delicate balance of both Chaos and Order that sustained the world. The balance was maintained by the fates. The balance governed by karma and rebirth. And the middle path, the eight fold path, the balance as promoted by Buddha was the freedom from the cycle of death and rebirth.

And this balance was so important that for every joy there was suffering.

I had of course questioned them on the fairness of the suffering and all the pain in the lives of the mortals. You see I remembered the time I was in the sea of monsters with Annabeth and I saw the utopian world created by Annabeth in the Sirens' song. Sometimes I did wonder if I could bring Utopia in the world. Now I knew that it was not possible. That it would destroy everything.

And among all these planes and realms were demigods, Auras and Satyrs and monsters. These beings had the power to trespass the three realms. In fact they were formed as a result of the union of two realms. The demigods drew their powers from the divine plane, they had a soul like that of the spiritual plane and lived in the Mortal plane. So the balance was maintained. If the demigods lived in the Divine or Spiritual plane and drew energy from the Plane itself, the three Planes would collapse and the mist would disappear. As such to maintain the "balance" the demigods needed to be restricted. If the demigods were to stay at Olympus with their parents the delicate balance would be torn apart forever. And for the same balance the gods had devised the mist which separated the realms from one another.

Arian had to be sent to Camp Jupiter.

I was brought out of thoughts as Arian had slumped on my shoulder. His eyes were closed now and his breathing was even. He had fallen asleep. Perhaps he had tired himself a lot.

I carried him to his room and laid him on the bed. His fingers were wrapped around my index finger. I removed my finger from his grasp and covered him with a blanket. The blanket was actually a cloak which was gifted to him by Clotho. It was very special. It was made from the life threads of Hippocrates and Asclepius. The reddish grey cloak healed any injuries the wearer had. It was somewhat like the Golden Fleece, except that the cloak itself did not have any powers, if it was simply hung on the wall. In that respect it was a perfectly normal and ordinary cloak. And as long as one wore the cloak he or she would never fall ill.

I turned around to leave for some of my duties. I had just left Arian's room to go to the hall when I saw Hestia sitting near the fireplace trying to bring a dying fire to life. I smiled seeing her hair carelessly strewn across he shoulders. I strode forward towards her and snapped my fingers along the few steps. The fire lived again. The flames were dancing across the fireplace. A smiling Hestia turned around and chided

"I could have done the same without unnecessary power show."

"I know that. I just saved you an awful lot of time." I smiled back.

She seemed satisfied by my reply and began stoking the flames, before asking,

"Where is Arian? When are you sending him to camp?"

The sudden moment of happiness melted away on hearing her second question. Well I told her all about my plans. She too reflected the same sadness that I felt. In a way she had truly become Arian's mother.

"Well the fates are cruel. At least now I know why they mess everyone's life up." She said placing a hand on my shoulder.

"I know exactly how you feel Percy." she continued.

"It's not the same. My son loves me. Everyone else just seems so distant." I answered.

"At least we have each other." She said hugging me.

She could not be truer. We really had each other. I had Hestia to support me even before the war when she helped me numerous times. Thinking about her filled my heart with warmth one only felt with family. Realizing my growing feelings for her I hugged her back.

"Yes, we do have each other." I whispered as I leaned forward to kiss someone for the first time. I had never before initiated any intimate contact.

In the golden glow of the hearth the two Olympians intertwined; the god with the silver aura and the goddess with the red glow of bright red embers. Anyone watching them would have understood that they were truly made for each other.

**A/N: Finally more than 10,000 words. Kindly review. Reviews are like food to the plot bunny. I hope I get 100 reviews. But even if I don't I won't abandon the story. If you would like to see the story take a specific turn kindly write to me in a PM. I may consider some things. I have started a new community for fresh PJO stories. So check it out and subscribe if you like it. Any suggestions for the story are welcome but should be compliant with the charter.**

Preview for next chapter:

"So finally you decide to show up! What kind of a father are you? You left your son at the mercy of the titans?" He asked seething with anger.

"I didn't know I had a son alright." I answered back.

"Oh right! Where did he come from? From some other planet?" he mocked.

For once I was left speechless. What should I tell him? I can't tell him the Greek side of the story!


	9. The Son of Jupiter

**Disclaimer: - This is a work of fiction. Any resemblance of any character or any happening in the story to any person living or deceased is purely coincidental. No copyright infringement is intended and no monetary benefit is being derived from this story. All characters in this story are either mentioned in the Greek mythology or were created by Rick Riordan. No rights reserved. All rights of the original series lie with Rick Riordan and publishers which include but are not limited to Disney Hyperion.**

**SO the pairing for this story is ****PERCY X HESTIA**

**So I wish to say that part of the inspiration for something in this chapter came from Vampiri Amare's story. But this is a lot different.**

**...**

**CHAPTER 9: THE SON OF JUPITER**

_Olympus: The Throne Room_

'Monotonous'- is the single best world describing the ongoing great Olympian meeting.

As usual Apollo was listening to an album by some mortal named Zeus knows what. Dionysus was sitting on his throne sipping what appeared to be a red Porte brewed by him over 3000 years ago. I seriously wondered if that drink was poisonous or not. I would never dare touch that filthy chalice.

Hephaestus was arguing with Hermes if the domain of internet should be purely under the control of Hermes. Hades and Zeus too were arguing that the related cables and EM waves trespassed their domain and that Hermes pay the in Drachmas every fiscal proportionally to the data transferred through their domains. Athena was arguing that since internet could be used as a source of Data transfer and that Data was a raw form of Information, the domain be transferred to her. Demeter was asking for Internet to be banned as it distracted young boys from physical labour in a farm. Her proposal was unanimously rejected by Hephaestus, Hermes, Athena, Zeus, Hades, Poseidon and surprisingly Aphrodite. Apparently she had some stake in Facebook.

I had to take Arian to the CJ after this meeting and I was surely not looking forward to the conclusion. But this power game had gone for too long.

Meanwhile Athena and Demeter had started wrestling on the floor of the room and Zeus was shouting at Hades and was totally oblivious towards the ferocious cats.

I sighed and waited for a few seconds but the fight seemed to go on.

I was frustrated. I could have spent the time with Arian or Hestia. Heck even sparring with Ares seemed a better option.

Well the ladies could go on forever but I was thinking on a whole new subject. Recently I had taken quite a liking for pranks and I think the time is ripe enough for one. I rose from my seat and summoned some threads and started a silent incantation in the old tongue.

A few seconds passed and suddenly the throne room was filled with bright silver coppery light which seemed to engulf each and everyone present in the throne room. When the light subsided every god and goddess was staring at him with annoyed expressions etched over their faces.

I could not even control my laughter to smirk like I wanted to. I burst out laughing loudly. They had all transformed into their sacred animals. I had a particularly hard time digesting a red cow sitting on Apollo's throne with earphones plugged in its ears.

And in the next instant Chaos broke out as I was chased out of the room by a furious boar, a peacock and an owl pecking at my armour. I yelled back,

"Your new forms will revert back after a few days." while still laughing and wincing from all the pecks.

...

_The Realm of the Fates: Arian's Room_

After a few minutes of marathon across Olympus I finally went to my palace where Arian was eating his breakfast.

I walked up to the table and covered his eyes with my hands.

"Daddy you do this every day!" He complained.

"Yeah but this is perhaps the last time." I replied with a bit of sorrow.

"Daddy I will be fine." He said.

"I will make sure you are." I replied.

"Are you ready to leave?" I asked in a serious tone.

He nodded nervously.

I hugged him and pulled a something out of my pocket.

It was a single pearl pendent- the size of a meatball. It reflected light perfectly and gave off a faint coppery aura. I added the pearl to the silver band gifted to Arian by Hestia. It settled nicely on his chest.

Whenever you will touch this pendent and call my name you will be able to talk to me through an empathy link.

I flashed to my palace in Olympus. I could not teleport to the mortal plane from the realm of Fates. Who knew there would be an avian surprise waiting for me?

Just as I touched the floor in my palace I was greeted by a series of claws and peck try to scratch my face to oblivion. The frenzied peacock was definitely trying to take my eyes out.

"Calm down Hera!" I yelled wincing from all the divine catfight. Perhaps she didn't like the prank too much. Better undo it now, for I don't want my palace laced with cow dung and the gardens roamed by intestinally upset cows. Cleaning tons of horse goo would seem easy in comparison with that.

I waved my hands over the peacock and its feathers slowly fell to the ground leaving a bald furious peacock. Oops! Hera would not take kindly to that.

After a few minutes of comical transformations, I finally got the hang of it and succeeded in changing the peacock into the _divine _peahen that Hera usually was.

"YOU WILL PAY FOT THAT DEARLY JACKSON!" shrieked a very angered Hera.

"We will see." I replied casually.

"How dare you be so casual about this whole affair? You have made a great enemy out of me today Jackson! Beware I am the Queen of..." and I tuned it out of my mind from there on, thinking about the length of the speech made me sad.

"Arian! It seems Aunt Hera will take some time. Why don't you go upstairs and take some rest? The journey must have worn you out." I toil my son.

"Yes dad." And he silently went upstairs while plugging his ears to cut out all the Hera banter.

I stifled a yawn as I sat down on the couch waiting for the _divine queen_ to wear herself out.

After a few hours she finally stopped and sat down gasping for air, looking really tired.

I patted her back with sympathy. She looked at me with gratefulness which was quickly replaced by seriousness. Uh –oh! Hera is scheming. The last time that happened I nearly died and the camp was invaded.

"What is on your mind Hera?" I asked dreading the answer.

"Gaia is trying to break free of her slumber. Zeus wants to shut Olympus down. Our children are divided, you need to do something." She said all in a single breath.

_Oh no!_

After a whole night of scheming, planning, scraping plans and planning from the scratch, we finally reached across a solution, one that sent a chill down my spine and one that would threaten my relationship with Hestia.

...

_Percy's Palace: Arian's Room_

"Lemme sleep dad" he croaked yawning and going back to sleep again.

"Arian Come on! Don't you want to visit Jason and Reyna?" I asked waking my son from his slumber.

"Yes daddy but I know you would leave me in that place." He replied finally waking up resigning on any chances to continue his adventures with Morpheus.

Sometimes fathering a grandchild of Athena becomes too tiresome. Arian is a little too intelligent for his age. Well he caught on the environment of Olympus quickly. The distinct lack of kids in the place was enough for him to know that his stay up here was limited. I could not lie to him, as sending him away was inevitable. For a three year old he faced everything with maturity.

"Yah but don't forget that I will visit you from time to time. And if you will be a good boy I will take you to Grandpa's house for the Saturnalia." I offered trying to make him comfortable.

"Ok but I want to visit the Library of Congress for the next solstice." He pouted.

He most definitely is Annabeth's son. Only someone with some relation with Athena would want to visit the library for the solstice. I would wait till I let him sneak into Athena's private bookshelf. Well only she could call it a bookshelf. She claimed it had the books she liked the most. I swear I haven't even read that many books in my complete lifetime. The bookshelf itself had 723,768,889 books or so she claimed. I would not dare count them.

"Would you like to visit Athena's library son?" I asked thoughtfully.

"No, Grandma doesn't like me." He answered sadly.

I had hoped that Arian would be able to win over Athena's cold, bitter heart. Well some things never change. She still disliked me with passion. Same goes for Arian too.

"What if I kept her out of the place?" I asked innocently.

His eyes shined with mischief "yes, you could keep her busy at the solstice meeting!"

"Deal." I said secretly hoping that Athena would accept Arian before the winter solstice.

"Now would you please come with me to the Camp?" I asked.

"Let's go daddy" he said with determination.

"Did you just forget to kiss me goodbye Arian?" Hestia asked coming out of the fireplace.

And after an hour of tearful goodbyes including some heartfelt hugs and kisses (including one for me), I finally teleported to the Roman Camp.

...

_Camp Jupiter: Somewhere near the temple hill_

Reyna was having one hell of a crappy day at the camp. After all, the Praetors' job was not just sitting an ordering around. Today she had to survive and supervise the cleaning of the Great Roman Baths and the _great_ Roman lavatories.

Suffice to say that the ordeal had left me stinking and wearing a purple toga with Stains of a multitude of colours. After bathing in the baths for a good half an hour she had just gone to the temple hill to complain to her mother when the fauns started a new scandal. A faun had gotten hold of some smack and was asking for 22 carat imperial gold from an addicted Dakota.

And the trouble doubled, when the son of Bacchus started a street fight for that horrid chunk of Opium.

Jason had helped her resolve the fight and award a lifetime ban on alcohol for Dakota which immediately sobered him up. The fauns were exiled for two years as they had smuggled a banned commodity into the Camp Jupiter.

By the end of the verdict Dakota had figured out a 'cool' substitute for alcohol already- his Kool-Aid.

And then Octavian and his cronies started a new fiasco. They claimed that the praetor elections were unfair and biased. He claimed that he had received a 'vision' that the gods wanted a seer to guide the camp. After an hour of election and counting, Jason still won the poll. His position was hard earned. After all he had defeated Krios and toppled the black fortress. Meanwhile Reyna had defended the Camp Jupiter from the monster army. As she only had 20 demigods with me, it was quite a difficult job. And the camp was almost invaded. The day before the battle at Olympus was won by the gods; all the monsters retreated and attacked Olympus. Lupa said there was something the titans wanted, something very precious. She said there was a secret weapon in the camp which could be used to defeat the gods.

She had a strong suspicion that it was not something; it was a 'someone'.

After dealing with the problems created by a defeated and disheartened Octavian, she was walking towards the temple of Bellona. When she reached the base of the temple she saw something strange. The new temple which had grown out of the mists at the end of the titanomachy was glowing an eerie shade of coppery silver in the setting sun. Uh oh! Something must have happened on Olympus! Well it was not a complete surprise! Just ten days ago a decidedly furious Juno had come to the camp and taken Arian away. That brat really was the life of the otherwise monotonous and boring life of the Principia.

_**Reyna bring Jason to me**_a soft voice whispered to her.

It left her very confused, where should she bring Jason to. Whose voice was it?

_**Bring him to the temple hill, to the new temple...**_

Oh gods! Why did complications always chase her?

Anyways she might as well bring Jason to the hill, or some other god would mess her life further.

She found Jason in the Principia being chased by Aurum and Argentum.

"Jason! You are needed. Someone wants to meet you at the new temple." She said gasping.

"Who?" He asked curiously.

"I don't know. But I think a messenger from Olympus. You better hurry. " she said.

"Do you think it is Juno?" He asked worrying about Arian.

"No" She said.

Without inquiring further they both hurried to the temple hill.

...

_Camp Jupiter: The New Temple:_

I was waiting for Reyna to arrive with Jason. I was very nervous. The plan Hera had cooked up for Jason filled me with anger, guilt and more nervousness. But I could not let the nervousness show, heroes looked up to me and I had to inspire them not depress them.

Arian was sitting in my lap fiddling the pearl locket tied around his neck. He was so innocent, totally unaware what was coming for them in the near future.

He did not like what Hera had suggested but this needed to be done, for the greater good of the gods and people in general.

Just as I was fighting an internal battle between the sense of duty and guilt, Jason and Reyna entered the temple.

Reyna cleared her throat to gain my attention and said kneeling,

"I brought Jason, sir."

"Good. Rise." I said nonchalantly, lost in my own thoughts.

"This got Arian's attention and he jumped off my throne and darted into Reyna's lap hugging her tight, his eyes tearing in perfect resonance with Reyna's. Then he proceeded to give a big hug to Jason, who picked him up and held him.

"Jace! Daddy found me! Aunt Juno took me to him." he told him happily.

I just stared at him while his face alternated between disbelief, anger, shock to anger again.

"So finally you decide to show up! What kind of a father are you? You left your son at the mercy of the titans?" He asked seething with anger.

"I didn't know I had a son alright." I answered back.

"Oh right! Where did he come from? From some other planet?" he mocked.

For once I was left speechless. What should I tell him? I can't tell him the Greek side of the story!

I knew what I had to do to reunite the camps and knew that this question would arise but that did not make me any more comfortable with the whole idea Juno had come up with.

But then again it was better than taking away the memories of Jason and Clarisse and leaving them at the wrong camps, clueless. That was totally wrong.

Well this was wrong too, but it was still much better than what Juno had planned. I mean she wanted to hook up Jason up with a certain daughter of Aphrodite who was destined to be with the fire user son of Hephaestus. Since when had Juno started a matchmaking enterprise?

"Calm down Jason!" I said, extending my hand and caressing his cheek causing soft waves of static shoot into my hand and a slight flush of blood colouring his face. I felt his anger as it seeped out of his body. It was then that he realised that I was a god and he was yelling at me. Well it was totally called for, but it still instilled his eyes with wariness and a hint of fear.

As I was the god of heroes I naturally had an effect on all demigods. He arched his face into my hand as I stroked his cheek, sending waves of soothing energy and complacency through my touch.

When he was calm enough I pulled my hand back and said,

"Leave us Reyna."She left wordlessly.

"Who are you?" Jason asked once she left.

"I am Perseus, god of the fates and heroes." I replied truthfully.

He nodded and bowed in respect. I beckoned him to stand up.

I snapped my fingers and an obsidian chair appeared out of nowhere in the throne room.

"Sit." I said. He obeyed wordlessly.

"When I am through with you today he will be your son too. Sort of." I added.

"WHAT!" He yelped, his eyes as wide as a saucer.

"Get your head out of the gutter! I will not touch you. Not unless you want me to." I replied.

He blushed a little at that. Well Aphrodite had assured Hera that Jason was bound to fall for me, even without her interference. I already loved Hestia but I didn't want to break Jason's heart. Add to it the fact that it will save the two camps...

"So what do you know about the civil war?" I asked casually to start the relevant conversation.

**A/N: From now on I would write in British English, as I was taught the same since infancy and I am more comfortable with it. Sorry to all the readers in the states. Kindly review. Reviews are like food to the plot bunny. If you would like to see the story take a specific turn kindly write to me in a PM. I may consider some things. I have started a new community for fresh PJO stories. So check it out and subscribe if you like it. Any suggestions for the story are welcome but should be compliant with the charter.**

**...**

_**Preview for next chapter**_

_I took the dagger from her and slashed it across his palm. He winced as red drops of blood trickled down his hand and entered the cup. I took his hand and caressed it. The gash disappeared as soon as I touched him. Clotho was chanting all the time in old tongue while Atropos smeared the thread with his blood._

_Lachesis handed over the dagger to him._

_The blond boy took the dagger and seconds later golden ichor flowed into the cup mixing with the red, making the cup steam. _

_Instead of taking my hand, he kissed my palm before quickly smashing his lips to mine._


End file.
